


Destruction

by lonelydoctors



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LxLight - Freeform, M/M, Relationship Study, as does light, in form of love, l realises his feelings towards light, l's point of view, lawlight, lawlight study, light and l ponder over their mutual destruction, light's point of view, their love for each other destroys them, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: ‘I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do.’ // Another relationship study of Yagami light and L Lawliet and how their love for each other destroys them.





	Destruction

**L**

 

It was night once again and as per usual L lay awake, pondering. 

He was always amazed at how fast nighttime arrived and how a somebody could spend so much time doing absolutely nothing.

 

However, even if he himself could not sleep, it had slowly but surely become part of the detective’s routine to lie in bed at night rather than to sit in his usual chair, working through the night — after all, Yagami Light was a _normal human being_ who actually needed to sleep at night. 

 

The chain, connected by the handcuffs on their wrists, rattled quietly as Light turned in his sleep and L’s gaze automatically fell upon him.

 

He should have known. 

Right from the minute he first laid eyes on Yagami Light, he felt something deep inside of him shift. 

Actually, he probably _had_ known — but perhaps he had tried so hard not to notice that he really did succeed in suppressing this feeling inside of him. 

However, while ignoring it may have worked for quite a while, it did not make it go away. In fact it has only grown stronger, gotten bigger and bigger and bigger until it was now almost impossible to _not_ be aware of it. 

 

It kind of felt like Yagami Light was a drop of black ink, slowly but surely tainting the blotting paper that was L Lawliet. 

 

It was bad. Really bad. 

In his line of profession, L could not afford to feel that kind of thing. Especially not for one of the greatest serial killers in all of history — because he was sure that Light was indeed Kira. Well, he was 98% sure, but dwelling on those remaining two percent would just be raising false hope.

L was sure that the man lying next to him, sleeping soundly was Kira; yet that did not stop this strange feeling inside of him from growing. 

 

Everything was tainted now. He could feel it. He could feel Yagami Light taking over his body, his mind, _and his heart._

The whole investigation was endangered because of this. L could not think rationally anymore, his judgement had been tainted, along with the rest of himself.

 

His gaze surveyed the peaceful sleeping face of Yagami Light and he found himself asking the same questions once again. 

What if he was wrong? 

What if, against all his instincts, Yagami Light was innocent? 

Maybe he had it all wrong, maybe the universe would not be so cruel as to make him, the self-declared embodiment of justice, find his soulmate in a _serial killer._

 

But that was just wishful thinking, wasn't it — it came with his clouded judgement and tainted self. 

L could not rely on his mind any longer. He could not rely on _himself_ any longer. 

 

Maybe that had been Kira’s plan all along. 

He knew that L, the world’s greatest detective, would eventually get to him, which is why he had to find another way to take him out.

 

And he did.

Yagami Light had slowly infiltrated him, making his way towards his mind and taking his heart with it, gradually destroying him from the inside. 

 

Yagami Light was everywhere, he was like a wave — slowly but surely burying everything that was L Lawliet under his immense force.

 

Even if he were to retract, put a halt to his plan, it would not make any difference at all, for L had long since stopped fighting. 

 

L let his gaze wander from Light’s face to the handcuffs that were connecting them. 

If he were truly honest, he thought to himself, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

_‘I’ve never met someone who can so gently destroy me the way you do.’_

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

**LIGHT**

 

It was just another regular day at work, two men sitting side by side, each typing on their own computer, while occasionally exchanging information — nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Or so it seemed.

 

What you couldn’t see from the outside was that both of them were working on a murder investigation to find one of the most terrible serial killers in history — said serial killer being part of the investigation team himself. 

 

Light stole a glance at L, who seemed to be totally engrossed in his work, only taking his tired eyes from his screen to take another bite of his cake. 

He didn’t know whether L noticed it or not but each time he lifted his fork, the chain that was connecting the two of them would knock against the table. It was driving Light insane. 

 

_CLANG._

 

_CLANG._

 

_CLANG._

 

Damn it! It was no use, he simply could not concentrate any longer.

L didn’t seem to mind the noise, so Light used the opportunity of a distracted L to study him once again. 

 

There it was again. This burning inside of him, like his mind was fighting his heart. 

 

How the hell could he have let this happen? Why didn’t he notice it earlier?

He had it all planned out so perfectly, there wasn't a single flaw in his plan. 

It would have only been a matter of time until L would have been taken care of and he would have finally been the god of the new world, he so desperately craved. 

 

 _Would have been_.

 

There was one thing Light did not take into consideration and that was his own heart. 

He had never truly loved anyone in his life before, so maybe that was the reason why he could not identify this feeling inside of him soon enough to stop it. _(Yagami Light… how naive of you to think that you would have been able to stop it, even if you’d noticed it earlier.)_  

 

It was too late now, even Yagami Light knew that much — L had successfully secured himself a place in Light’s heart. 

 _How_ the detective did it, he had no idea. What he knew for a fact, though, was that no matter how much he tried to get rid of _it,_ this feeling inside of him, he couldn’t. 

 

Everything was over now. His perfect plan, his perfect vision, his perfect _world_ — it was all over. 

L had somehow managed to destroy him from the inside, to take him out, without even fighting him. 

 

_CLANG._

 

The chain rattled once more as L finally seemed to come back to the real world and turn his chair towards Light, who was still gazing at him.

 

“What’s the matter, Light?” he asked.

 

Light could feel the burning inside of him grow hotter and he suddenly realised that it was anger.

 

He was furious. 

How dare he tarnish his perfect plan? How dare he destroy his perfect new world before it even existed?

 

Light clenched his fist and dug his hails into his palm to keep from showing his anger. 

He turned back towards his computer screen.

 

“Nothing, Ryuzaki, let’s just keep working, alright?”

 

He could feel L’s piercing gaze on him for a few seconds longer until he finally turned his eyes way and resumed working. 

 

Light let out a small sigh and uncurled his fist. There were bloody nail marks all over his palm.

 

_‘I’m not angry at you, just at myself… Because I knew this would happen but I let myself fall in love with you anyways.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of it, I would like to improve my writing skills (and my english skills seeing as that isn't my native language). Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
